The Sea's Pearl
by Bookdancer
Summary: The story of how Poseidon and Sally parted, and what Poseidon tells Sally. Posally. One-Shot.


**Erm, okay, so, once again, I know this isn't the story you were all waiting for, but I had this idea and I had to do it. Sorry? This is a Posally (what I've decided to call Poseidon/Sally).**

**I do not own Percy Jackson.**

**Oh yeah, and that's another point. My last Percy Jackson fic didn't do so well and I ended up deleting it. Please don't make me do that to this one.**

The Sea's Pearl

Sally watched as Poseidon entered her apartment in New York, New York. His black hair was messy, sea green eyes sad without their normal spark. She knew something was wrong.

Poseidon stared at his love. Amphitrite had nothing to Sally, he knew that. And yet, he had to leave her. The one woman he'd truly fallen in love with, the one woman he'd truly wanted to have a family with. And he had to leave her.

Of course, it wasn't his choice. It was Zeus' stupid rule. The stupid rule that said they couldn't mess with a mortal's life. But it was too late. Sally was having a baby in a few months, and there was nothing Zeus could do about it.

But Zeus was making Poseidon leave Sally. If he didn't, then Zeus would kill her. It was pure luck that Zeus hadn't found out about the baby. If he had, Sally- and the baby- would be dead. No excuses.

Poseidon sighed as he remembered when the two had met. It had been a warm, sunny day.

_ Sally was sitting on the beach in Montauk, crying after a man had broken up with her. Sally had been heartbroken. She'd thought he was the one, but she'd been wrong._

_ Then _he_ came._

_ A man with messy black hair, sea green eyes filled with mirth, and a perfect tan. He had wrinkles around his eyes that told Sally he laughed a lot. And he came over and sat down, right next to her._

_ Her, with wavy brown hair, soft blue-green eyes, and tears running down her face. Her eyes had been red from crying, hair snarly from the running she'd been doing. She didn't know why he came to her._

_ He was so handsome, her so ugly (or so she thought). She thought nobody wanted her. Her parents probably died because they didn't want to deal with her. She knew there'd been survivors. Why weren't her parents part of them? Her uncle didn't want her, either. He probably asked for the disease. her boyfriend abandoned her, leaving her alone on the beach like a discarded toy. Why would this handsome man want her?_

_ Poseidon had sat down next to her and simply looked out at the waves. The sun was setting, illuminating the ocean in a soft glow._

_ "Apollo's doing a nice job."_

_ Sally started. She'd expected the man's voice to be soft and sweet, like silk. Instead, it was rough, but soothing at the same time. In fact, now that she thought about it, he reminded her of a fisherman. He was wearing Bermuda shorts and a shirt (which was green with brightly colored fish scattered around). Then she realized what he'd said._

_ "Apollo?" She wondered._

_ The man smiled at her. "Come on, Sally. I know you can see through the mist."_

_ "You- you mean Apollo, Greek god of the sun."_

_ The man nodded, "And who am I?"_

_ Sally, once again, took in the man's appearance. The _sea _green eyes, the tan, the Bermuda shorts, fishy shirt, the sandals she now saw on his feet._

_ "You're Poseidon, god of the seas." The words slipped easily off of her tongue, surprising her._

_ But the man, god, nodded, "Yes, I am. And I must admit that I have become interested in you."_

_ "Interested?"_

_ "You are like no other woman, Sally. I would like to get to know you more."_

_ "Why me?"_

_ "I already told you, Sally. Besides, I know you are upset about your recent breakup. I could help distract you."_

_ "Well, alright." Sally agreed. She had to admit, he did seem very nice._

_ "Good." Poseidon said. "And remember, you will always be the Sea's Pearl."_

Poseidon was startled back to the present when Sally said his name loudly.

"Poseidon." She said softly. "What's the matter?"

Poseidon looked down. He knew what he was about to say would break Sally's heart. They'd both fallen in love with each other over the past six months, and were in no way ready to part.

But the words came anyways.

"It's Zeus." Poseidon whispered, finally looking up at Sally, sea green eyes glistening with unshed tears. "He wants me to leave you."

"Poseidon." Sally gasped, horrified. She'd fallen in love with Poseidon a week after they'd first met. These months had been the best months in her entire life.

"I have to, Sally. I don't want to, but I have to."

"Why?"

"He threatened your life, Sally. I can't let him kill you."

"Poseidon, please." Sally begged. She didn't know what she'd do without the god.

"Protect our baby, Sally. Keep him safe. And know that I will always be with you."

"No, Poseidon!"

"And keep this." Poseidon handed Sally a black box. "Remember, Sally, I love you. You will always be the Sea's Pearl."

"I love you, too, Poseidon." Sally said, crying.

The two shared one, last, sweet kiss before pulling away.

Poseidon turned and left, but not before Sally saw the tears running down his face.

Sally then wiped her own tears away, focusing on the box. She opened it to find a beautiful necklace. It was a a simple, black string, but on the end, wrapped in the string, was a pearl.

Poseidon's last words echoed in her mind.

"You will alway's be the Sea's Pearl."

**Soooo... what did you guys think? As you can probably guess, I love Posally. I mean, I like Paul and all, but I _love_ Poseidon.**

**Please review.**

**There will also be a second chapter that I'll be posting right away. It's not actually a chapter, but ideas for stories I have. I'll explain fully in the chapter. Please check it out! (And don't forget to review!)**


End file.
